


Ambivalence

by tookumade



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Embedded Images, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 07:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tookumade/pseuds/tookumade
Summary: Of all the things Tsukishima expected, receiving Valentine’s Day chocolate from Kageyama was very, very,verylow on the list.Even lower on the list: Kageyamamaking the chocolate himself, to give to Tsukishima.(Not so low on the list: Tsukishima dying from food poisoning, but honestly, he’s too shocked to even think about that right now.)





	Ambivalence

**Author's Note:**

> A short Valentine's Day art/fic collab with Leo ([leoppii @ tumblr](http://leoppii.tumblr.com/post/170864848614/kageyama-and-tsukki-wishing-you-all-a-sweet-sweet/)), featuring her Haikyuu OTP, TsukiKage. The super-cute and super-sweet art at the end is drawn by her! Happy Valentine's Day!! °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°

Of all the things Tsukishima expected, receiving Valentine’s Day chocolate from Kageyama was very, very, _very_ low on the list.  
  
Even lower on the list: Kageyama _making the chocolate himself,_ to give to Tsukishima.  
  
(Not so low on the list: Tsukishima dying from food poisoning, but honestly, he’s too shocked to even think about that right now.)  
  
Kageyama’s quite a sight: one hand stubbornly clenched by his side, and his other hand holding a small box, his fingers gripping around it like he either wants to crush both the box and chocolate into a ball, or is trying to set it on fire with his mind. He looks somewhat like he’s in great pain, reminiscent of whenever Hinata tries complimenting him on his wondrous volleyball skills. His face is beet-red, and seems to get even redder with every second that Tsukishima is staring at him, dumbfounded.  
  
“Are you going to take it or not?” Kageyama says, half-snap and half-wheeze. His hand twitches.  
  
“Uh,” says Tsukishima, because this is too much for even his brain to handle. “You. _Chocolate?_ ”  
  
“Chocolate,” Kageyama repeats with difficulty. His face somehow reddens even further. “Take the damn chocolate, Tsukishima.”  
  
Tsukishima doesn’t, just because he can.  
  
“What did you even make chocolate for?” he splutters. “I’ve never seen you make _anything, ever.”_  
  
“It’s _Valentine’s Day_ ,” says Kageyama, like it’s the most obvious thing in the world, and it kind of _is_ , but that’s not the _point_.  
  
“I can’t believe you put in the effort to _make_ it,” says Tsukishima. “I seriously can’t process this right now.”  
  
Kageyama makes a noise like he’s about two seconds away from throttling him, but to Tsukishima’s surprise, he takes a deep breath instead, unclenches his fist, and pulls off the box’s lid. Tsukishima, despite himself, peers at it.  
  
Nestled inside is a single piece of undecorated chocolate, shaped like a heart, and about the size of Kageyama’s palm. It’s not completely smooth, and the edges are slightly uneven, like it’s been made using a mould. Apparently, Kageyama’s mother had helped him make it, which makes Tsukishima feel slightly less apprehensive about it being accidentally lethal. (But only slightly.)  
  
Tsukishima keeps staring. Part of him wants to snark about the chocolate, but a much larger part of him holds back. He’s _touched_ , if he’s being completely honest, because he himself hadn’t taken Valentine’s Day into deep consideration, the same as every year, and yet, here was Kageyama, for all his faults and bad tempers, taking time out of his day to make Tsukishima this one thing exclusively for him.  
  
It was… It was… _nice_.  
  
He may have been staring for too long, because Kageyama says impatiently, “If you don’t want to eat it, I’m throwing it out.”  
  
“No,” says Tsukishima quickly. “I mean—don’t throw it out.”  
  
He chances a look at him; Kageyama actually looks slightly less tense at his words. Now that Tsukishima’s paying attention, he can see that there are slightly dark eye-bags under Kageyama’s eyes. He must have either gotten up early, or stayed up late making the chocolate.  
  
Oh.  
  
Well, okay. Okay.  
  
“Okay,” says Tsukishima with a funny little swooping feeling in his stomach. “Give me the chocolate.”  
  
After a pause, and in a rare moment of snark-free co-operation, Kageyama gingerly picks the chocolate piece up and holds it towards him. Tsukishima curls a hand lightly around Kageyama’s wrist, as though holding it steady—he thinks he can hear Kageyama’s breath catch a little—and he tilts his head down and takes a bite.  
  
A small, traitorous voice in the back of his head says, _hey, you’re not dead_ , and a more reasonable voice tells him, _it’s good_. He bites through the chocolate fairly easily, and the texture is surprisingly smooth. It’s a tad too sweet, but not too bad—Tsukishima can hardly expect Kageyama to be a master chocolatier in the short time they’ve been dating.  
  
“It’s good,” he says after swallowing the bite. He can’t help but feel pleased when Kageyama’s face flares red again.  
  
“Oh… right,” says Kageyama, and he’s back to looking like he’s in great pain, which is—normal, honestly. It’s how Tsukishima knows that things are fine.  
  
Tsukishima clears his throat, as though struggling to cough out the next words, because they aren’t very good at this, either of them; they aren’t good at soft words and soft gestures. Maybe, in an odd way, that’s why they match each other so well.  
  
But Kageyama gave it a shot, which meant that Tsukishima also had to put in that effort.  
  
“Thank you,” he says with difficulty, and—oh, he feels heat flare up in his own cheeks too.  
  
But if Kageyama noticed, he doesn’t show it. His expression simply softens, and he nods, and Tsukishima can feel himself breathe a little easier. When Kageyama holds up the chocolate piece again, Tsukishima leans in to take another bite, and it’s every bit as delicious as the first.  
  
They aren’t good at soft words and soft gestures, either of them, but slowly, they are learning together.  
  
  


  


  



End file.
